Never Better
by uhnonniemiss
Summary: Multi-chaptered fic where Dan gets really ill and doesn't want Phil to know. Phan, eventual fluff. My first phanfic, please R&R xoxoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Never better**

Dan groaned into his pillow. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this sick, but that was probably because he'd repressed the memory deep, deep down. He sat up carefully, resting a hand on his abdomen, the other pressed against his burning forehead. _Oh, my god, kill me. Let me die._  
He hovered by the bathroom a while, until his stomach calmed down enough to consider going downstairs, trying not to moan as his insides churned sickeningly.  
_Wow, sickeningly. Even when I'm ill I'm a fucking comedian._

Phil smiled from the breakfast counter as Dan sat down shakily. "Good morning!"  
Dan gave him a shaky smile and sat down heavily, coughing into his hand and wincing when it made his stomach tighten and protest.  
Concern flashed across Phil's eyes. "Hey are you alright?" he walked quickly over to Dan, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss in Hobbit-hair curls. "You look kinda pale."  
Dan snorted. "Speak for yourself." Phil's paper-white pallor had become a kind of running joke. Still, he drew comfort from the his boyfriend's warmth- Dan was freezing for some reason, almost shivering.  
"No, seriously, my suitcase is smaller than the bags under your eyes. Are you coming down with something?"  
"I'm fine, " Dan forced another wavering smile. "Never better. Anyway, I don't want to miss the social gathering you've wanted to go to just because I'm too British and whiny to deal with being a little tired."  
Phil bit his lip, not entirely convinced, but decided to let it slide. "If you're sure. I'm heading out for a bit, but promise me you'll eat something?"  
Dan choked down a few bites of Phil's cereal, giving a cheesy thumbs up.  
The older boy rolled his eyes. "I love you, you idiot."  
"Love you too." Dan smiled, mostly to himself.

As soon as the front door shut, Dan pushed the bowl away, clapping a hand over his mouth and sprinting to the bathroom. He barely made it, retching into the toilet and basically whimpering as a clammy sweat broke out on his forehead. It felt like a scythe had been jammed into his brain, and he still felt nauseous, and all he wanted was for Phil to hug him and look after him, even though he knew that sounded pathetic. But there was some stupid social event, and Phil had been so excited to see their friends that Dan didn't have it in his heart to stay home- because he knew Phil would feel too guilty to let Dan fend for himself.  
Anyway, he was a grown man. _Piffle to sickness. I can go and do things and not collapse!_ Yes. He could absolutely do this, he told himself as he looked at his faintly green face in the mirror.  
His stomach lurched and he collapsed back onto the toilet floor. "Oh god, I can't do this."

**Thanks for reading, second chapter coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you for reading the last chapter, on with the next!**

_Walkin' to the club like what up, I'm gonna pass out._

Dan walked into the darkened, busy room, still a little unsteady on his feet. He refused to spoil this for Phil, but god helped anybody who tried to talk to him- his stomach had settled a little, but not enough to guarantee him not vomiting in someone's face. Phil saw someone that he knew and rushed off to say hi, and Dan headed towards the bar, hands shaking, and half-collapsed onto the barstool.

As soon as he ordered a water (it was the only thing he had a hope of keeping down), a girl with coffee-coloured skin and a dress that was tight in all the right places leant by him. She fluttered overly-made-up lashes, and spoke with a voice as heavy and warm as musk.

"Hey baby, you're far too pretty to drink alone tonight."  
Dan nodded politely, too awkward to do anything more. She was pretty, but he loved Phil more than life itself, and besides he really wasn't in a state to be flirting. Honestly, who did his friends invite to these parties?  
She smooshed up against him, fluttering her eyelashes again- it made her look surprised rather than sexy. "I'm Sasha. And you look a lot like the person I'll be sleeping with tonight, sweetheart."  
Dan started edging away a little. "Um. I'm Dan, and I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend."  
She took a drag of her cigarette- _of course she has a cigarette_, Dan thought, _she's a walking clich_é- and blew it into his face, making him cough. His stomach turned over and clenched painfully, and Dan had to stop himself moaning. Sasha moved even closer, almost pushing him off his perch.  
"Well that's an awful shame, because you're such a pleasure, darling. Such deep eyes," she made an appreciative noise low in her throat. "Are you sure I can't tempt you?"  
"Nope, no, very sure, thank you." Dan was starting to feel really quite ill now, the people around him and the cigarette smoke making him dizzy. He sipped his water._ Whatever you do, don't throw up._  
"I swear, baby, you'll never have another like me. People say I'm wild, exotic, you know! Scores of men tell me I'm beautiful!" She was getting annoyed now, and blew more smoke into his face, this time favouring hostility over flirtation. His head was spinning, his stomach rolling, and he stood up a little too quickly. "I'm sorry, I really have to go…"

The woman glared at him, snatching up her drink and blowing through her nose, offended. On her way past, she slammed into Dan, her elbow landing right in his gut as she shoved him. Dan want pale, clutching his stomach and bracing himself against the chair. "Oh, god…" he said, unintentionally, his voice tight with pain. He walked, almost ran to the shitty little bathroom, just in time to be violently sick, even though he had next to nothing in his stomach. His whole body was shaking, cold though he could feel a fever raging. He couldn't do this, he thought, rinsing his mouth and splashing water over his face. As much as it would disappoint Phil, his head was aching, his stomach was sore, and he could barely think straight. All he could do was go home.

The world seemed to be tilted a little as he crossed the room, eyelids drooping. Dan searched desperately for Phil, almost crying with relief when he spotted him with Peej and a few other youtubers- he didn't think he could stay on his feet much longer. As soon as he reached them, he tugged at Phil's sleeve urgently.  
"Oh hey, Dan, are you… wow, what's wrong?" Phil reached out to his boyfriend's face, seeing how clammy and pale he was.  
Dan's knees almost failed him. "I don't feel so good," he muttered, clutching for Phil's hand weakly. Phil's voice suddenly seemed very far away, and before he knew t, Dan was falling into Phil's arms, the world spiralling into a field of black.

**I know this was supposed to be 2 chapters, but I thought I'd do it properly and make it 3, thank you again for reading and reviewing :3**


	3. Chapter 3: A little note

THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER I'M SORRY

The final chapter was written and waiting in my computer to be uploaded. "Oh, great writer," you say, "why haven't you uploaded it?"

Well, darling reader, that is because the self- same computer** DELETED THE CHAPTER. UTTERLY. **

So this weekend I'll be re-writing it -deep sigh- I'm so sorry for the delay, it should be up on Sunday, and thank you so much for your kind reviews xxx


	4. Chapter 4: The final chapter

**I know this is Friday. Sadly, Sunday was cancelled due to a scheduling error. Here is the final chapter, thank you all again for such kind reviews xxx**

"Dan? Dan, talk to me, sweetheart," Phil's eyes widened with alarm as he caught his boyfriend. He lowered Dan gently to the floor, pulling him into his lap and smoothing back cinnamon hair from his forehead. Dan was warm to the touch, and even unconscious there was a tiny frown line between his eyes, showing his discomfort.

PJ crouched down next to them "I've asked around," he said- Phil hadn't even noticed he'd left "and someone saw Dan come out of the bathroom, he's probably thrown up or something. I'm sure it's nothing serious," he added, seeing the look of concern on Phil's face.

Phil bit his lip. "He looked dead on his feet this morning. I asked him if he was okay, but- he didn't want to worry me. Oh god, he must have been feeling terrible all day." Guilt rushed over Phil in a tidal wave.

"Okay, I'm gonna call a cab to take you to the hospital, just in case, so you just stay here with him, alright?" Phil nodded mutely, and PJ put a consoling hand on his shoulder, but it barely registered on his attention, which was captivated by Dan's sleeping face, the lines and contours that he loved so much.

"You're going to be okay, Dan." he whispered. "This is nothing serious, and you're going to be fine. You should have told me you were sick, you idiot. And as soon as you wake up, I'm going to look after you, because I love you, Dan sweetheart. I really do." he planted a kiss on his nose. "I love you very much."

Dan stirred a little in Phil's arms. "Who are you calling idiot?" he smiled, reaching for Phil's hand, warm brown eyes meeting blue. Phil held on tightly, a relieved smile breaking out across his face.

"You, you daft, silly, wonderful spoon. Why didn't you tell me you were ill, sweetie? What's hurting?"

"My head and m-my stomach," as if suddenly reminded of the pain, he whimpered a little, and started shivering again, trying to burrow into Phil's warmth. "I still don't feel well, Phil, I'm really sorry, I'm sorry for passing out and ruining everything, I didn't want to worry you…"

"Shhh," Phil stroked Dan's hair gently. "Shh, it's alright. I'd rather spend a hundred years looking after you than let you suffer for a heartbeat. It's alright, I'm here, it's okay."

"I know," Dan sighed happily, closing his eyes. "I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I always will."

It turned out PJ was right, all Dan had was a nasty case if stomach flu, even though Phil had insisted on dragging his to the hospital to get some kind of medicine, as well as staying with Dan to look after him when he needed to throw up again. Dan wouldn't admit it, but he was touched, the way Phil was caring for him, lending him strength by simply holding his hand. Even when he went weak again, Phil helped him to walk, almost carrying him through the front door.

Phil laid him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket from the airing cupboard and draping it over his boyfriend. "I'm going to make you tea. It's not optional," he added, smiling, as Dan tried to protest. "I am acting nurse until you're better. So if you need anything, tell me. I'm like a genie. A vlogger genie."

Dan snuggled down under the blanket, smiling. "Thank you.," he called, but when Phil came back with two mugs of tea, his eyes held a touch of seriousness. "Seriously, thank you for all this. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Phil kissed his forehead, and snorted "Aw, you must be really ill to say that. You feeling okay?"  
"Yep," Dan said, the smile still playing on the corner of his lips. "Never better."


End file.
